


next to you

by asterbells



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, shameless snuggling, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missed plans and late night cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chebitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chebitz/gifts).



> older adrinette + sleepy snuggling for [che](chebits.tumblr.com) :DD it's so short tho i'm sorry orz
> 
> beta-ed by the meme-ing iwaoi thirst squad kira(simple-symphonia@tumblr) and paola(crossbelladonna@everywhere)!!!

* * *

 

_“—And next up, we have Jagged Stone with his hit single of the year—”_

 

 _Bzzt bzzt_.

 

The loud vibrations broke through the soft chattering of the television, stirring the cocoon of blankets on the couch.

 

“Mmmm…”

 

Adrien shifted from where he was tangled in blankets with Marinette on the sofa, sleepily blinking and trying to locate the source of disturbance, and, _there_ , the cellphone—

 

“Mar… _Marrr_ it’s your phone wake upp—”

 

Marinette stirred against his chest, mumbling unintelligible words, before snuggling back against Adrien’s chest, pulling the blankets even tighter against them.

 

_Bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt._

 

The couple groaned, though neither made a move to deal with the buzzing. Marinette poked her head out of the cocoon to glare blearily at the offending object.

 

“No. Don’t wanna.”

 

When she made no further attempt to actually answer her phone, Adrien drowsily nudged her again.

 

“Didn’t Alya say something about attending Jagged Stone’s New Year’s Eve concert? She’s probably waiting for you, you should pick up.”

 

“Nooo…It’s already too lateee…”

 

“ _Marrr—_ ”

 

Marinette glared sleepily ( _cutely_ ) up at him before retreating back into the blanket cocoon.

 

“Mmflhglfl. S’not like you’re letting go.”

 

Point.

 

But it was cold and Marinette was essentially a human heater, so Adrien did absolutely nothing to refute her argument and pulled her closer, purring while he buried his face in the crook of her neck. They curled together while waiting for Alya to give up and for the incessant buzzing to end. When it did, the two found themselves drifting back to sleep.

 

The couple stirred again when soft cheers broke through the quiet lull from the television.

 

_“Happy New Year everyone!!”_

 

Marinette mumbled, “H’ppy N’w Year Adr’ennn.”

 

Adrien pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead before shifting again and mumbling back with a muffled, “Happy New Year to you too...”

 

As the TV cheered and fireworks were fired, the two fell asleep to the new year together, satisfied and content with their small happiness.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> "but wasn't new years-" shhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> ayeeeee [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s) | [tumblr](https://tei-gen.tumblr.com)


End file.
